Nueve Meses
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Así que lo decidió, no tomaría la famosa pastilla. Si estaba la suerte de su lado no estaría embarazado y si no, pues esta favorecería a Sasuke y lo haría feliz con lo que más deseaba. MPREG :D
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla XD

Versión mejorada

**Advertencias**

Mpreg sí, **MPREG**

Futuro contenido sexual SasuNaru y NaruSasu xD

Si no te gusta, no leas ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>nυeve мeѕeѕ<strong>

Naruto tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y puso su mejor cara. Salió del baño con la prueba de embarazo en la mano y se detuvo frente a su esposo. Sasuke lo esperaba sentado en la cama, esperando impaciente con su pose de costumbre.

—Negativo.

Nervioso, Naruto se sentó a su lado y le entregó la prueba. No se sentía bien mintiéndole pero aquello era algo para lo que no estaba preparado y de lo cual no estaba dispuesto a asumir consecuencias.

—Maldita sea, esta es la cuarta vez.

Y ya era algo de rutina que Sasuke saliera de la habitación muy molesto y con un evidente mal humor. Llevaban bastante tiempo intentando tener un hijo y Naruto nunca presentaba resultados, o eso era lo que él creía. Había pensado una y mil veces que quizás el rubio era estéril pero Tsunade le había confirmado que sus sospechas eran falsas.

Pero si no se trataba de Naruto, ¿Entonces era él quién tenía el problema?

Como de costumbre, luego de la prueba de rutina, Sasuke salía del departamento convertido en una furia y Naruto no dudaba en ir tras él como cualquier domador de leones.

Desde hacia poco tiempo, siempre terminaban en el mismo parque, sentados en una banca cualquiera observando a los niños correr y jugar mientras se escuchaban sus pequeñas voces gritar y reír.

Era entonces cuando Naruto miraba fijamente a Sasuke, quien no dejaba de ver a los pequeños con ciertos atisbos que denotaban su decepción y un poco de tristeza jamás demostrada.

_Él de verdad quería uno de esos._

Incómodamente, Naruto se despertaba de su ensoñación a media noche a causa de la culpa que lo estaba asfixiando. Sasuke seguía durmiendo tranquilamente y él le mentía, su esposo confiaba en él y él le mentía al amor de su vida, a su esposo, amante, a su eterno rival y a su eterno amigo porque no era capaz de decirle la verdad de la situación.

Y porque tampoco podía decirle que no abiertamente.

Naruto no deseaba un hijo porque realmente no se sentía preparado para ello. Había sido y seguía siendo un huérfano que encontró lo más cercano a una familia a sus trece años ¿cómo se suponía que sería un buen padre si no conocía lo que realmente era una familia? Todo lo contrarío a Sasuke, que si tenía padres y un hermano.

Posiblemente, a pesar de su carácter, Sasuke sería un buen padre.

Ese era el principal motivo de sus desvelos. No era fácil mentirle a Sasuke y mucho menos tener que negarle lo que más deseaba pero no podía evitarlo, no sin herir a muerte los sentimientos y deseos de su esposo.

Aún seguía tomando las pastillas anticonceptivas y seguía al pie de la letra las medidas necesarias para evitar un embarazo no deseado, al menos por parte de él. Con frecuencia se sentía un maldito bastardo miserable por no poder hablar con la verdad.

Y era imposible hacerlo si tenía miedo. Miedo de que Sasuke le dejara y se fuese con cualquier persona que no le negase la posibilidad de ser padre. El ambiente se estaba volviendo denso y la situación muy pesada. Sabía que Sasuke terminaría por enterarse y seguramente terminaría su relación, pero no importaba, no por el momento.

Prefería mil veces esperar que verlo partir de una vez.

_Sasuke de verdad quería uno de esos._

En medio de otra de sus tardes en el parque, Sasuke deseó intentarlo una vez más. Se levantó y tomándolo de la mano, rápidamente lo llevo de regreso al departamento.

Seguramente lo harían una vez más y después tendría que volver a mentirle. Se estaba volviendo una rutina común.

Y no podía evitar suspirar extasiado y complacido cuando Sasuke le hacia el amor de aquella manera. Si no contaba mal, era la cuarta o quinta vez que lo hacían esa tarde y ya comenzaba a cansarse.

Sasuke le acariciaba con posesividad, le besaba con pasión desmedida y le hacia el amor sin restricciones y él le respondía con la misma intensidad. Una vez que los cuerpos quedaron completamente exhaustos, uno al lado del otro, Naruto escuchó susurrar a Sasuke muy bajito antes de quedarse dormido.

—Seremos buenos padres.

Por su parte Naruto sonrió melancólico y decidió olvidarse del asunto, después de todo tendría que volver a mentirle a Sasuke.

Justo después de despedir a Sasuke en el aeropuerto por un viaje de trabajo, Naruto regresó rápidamente a casa y caminaba de un lado a otro entre los nervios y la preocupación desmedida. ¿Dónde demonios estaban aquellas pastillas? después de poner el departamento de cabeza las encontró, las famosas pastillas del día siguiente.

Estaba preocupado y a la vez muy nervioso, por culpa de su estupidez y la calentura de Sasuke no recordaba exactamente si las había tomado el día anterior y el anterior a ese y así sucesivamente. En pocas palabras, realmente no recordaba exactamente cuándo había sido la última vez que las había tomado.

¿Dónde demonios quedaba todo aquellas medidas de "prevención" de las que tanto se valía?

Todo se resumía a la famosa pastilla de emergencia, especialmente para las personas olvidadizas como él. Realmente era sorprendente que no hubiese quedado embarazado anteriormente por su notoria irresponsabilidad.

_Y Sasuke, seguía queriendo un de esos._

Y como si de su conciencia se tratase, la culpabilidad mezclada con los deseos de su esposo lo hicieron sentirse un verdadero maldito.

_—Seremos buenos padres._

Era imposible no recordar las palabras de Sasuke, sintiendo como tan sólo tres palabras eran capaces de estremecer su mundo ¿Buenos padres? ¿Los dos? la simple idea lo hacia sonreír bobamente, no sonaba tan mal después de todo.

Y de pronto, estaba en medio de una guerra interna librada entre Sasuke y la pastilla que tenía en su mano. La tonta idea del destino se apodero de su mente, si no recordaba la última vez que tomo las pastillas anticonceptivas, eso debía significar algo, al igual que las palabras de Sasuke.

Sasuke 1 Pastilla 0

Quizás si...

¡No! Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos, él no quería un hijo y Sasuke no podía obligarlo.

Sasuke 1 Pastilla 1

Pero quizás si...

Su mente intentaba convencerle hasta que llegó a una idea basada en la igualdad. Podía tomar aquella pastilla y asegurarse de que nada crecería en su vientre los próximos nueve meses o… podría dejarlo todo a la suerte y esperar lo mejor, aunque no estuviese seguro de lo que esto representara.

Sasuke 1 Patilla 1 Destino y suerte 2

Así que lo decidió, no tomaría la famosa pastilla. Si estaba la suerte de su lado no estaría embarazado y si no, pues esta favorecería a Sasuke y lo haría feliz con lo que más deseaba.

Y un escalofrío muy fuerte recorrió su espalda, la noche anterior había sido sin duda muy especial. Sasuke tenía muy en claro lo que significaba hacer un bebé con mucho amor y sin poder evitarlo la sonrisa tonta y babosa volvió a su rostro.

Dejaba todo a manos del destino, así que sin remordimientos arrojó la pastilla a la basura.

Un mes después…

Sasuke regresó a casa molesto, muy molesto, realmente molesto. Los negocios no habían ido muy bien y por obra del destino, se había enterado por pura casualidad la verdadera razón por la que Naruto no había quedado embarazado en todo ese tiempo.

Tonto, realmente tonto. Sasuke se había detenido en la farmacia de la esquina para comprar una caja de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza o quizás dos, cuando la anciana del lugar le había entregado un paquete para Naruto.

Pastillas anticonceptivas, parches y quién sabe qué otras cosas.

Según la anciana Naruto era muy despistado y seguramente había olvidado pasar por las pastillas. Oh no, si esa pobre y decrepita anciana supiera que había publicado el secreto mejor guardado de Naruto, seguramente mandaría flores a su tumba en vez de pastillas a su casa.

¡Ja! ¡Y él que se había auto-convencido de que el problema era suyo!

Sasuke Uchiha estaba a punto de cometer un crimen, ¡un crimen marital! iba a matar al imbécil de Naruto. Unos cuantos años de prisión no significaban la gran cosa, podría pagar su libertad con sucio dinero a cualquier juez corrupto. Ya lo había planeado todo, incluso dónde escondería el cuerpo, pero prefirió por los momentos respirar antes de cometer una locura, una muy tentadora locura.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y la cerró de la misma manera. Caminó hasta la sala donde su esposo idiota se encontraba sentado mientras comía una manzana, verle allí tan despreocupado le provocaron ganas de insultarlo hasta destruirlo y quizás y lo más seguro, golpearle hasta que se cansara o hasta que se aburriera.

Se sentía engañado, traicionado y herido. Pero tendría aquel hijo, aunque tuviese que amarrar a Naruto y hacerle el amor hasta embarazarlo a la fuerza.

¿Brusco? ¿Violento? ¿Demente?

No, era una medida desesperada en momentos desesperados. Fácilmente podría tener descendencia con cualquier otra persona, pero simplemente no quería. Aunque estuviese a punto de matar a Naruto, sabía perfectamente que se había casado con el por lo que sentían el uno por el otro. De no ser así, no se hubiese molestado en casarse y hubiese alquilado un vientre y listo, problema resuelto.

_—_Escúchame bien Usurakantochi.

Las palabras de Sasuke salieron como ácido y estaban siendo más fuertes y bruscas de lo normal. Naruto volteó a verlo sorprendido y se levantó para saludarle dejando el control de la televisión y la manzana sobre la pequeña mesa de centro.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Cuándo regresaste? ¡pudiste haberme avisado dattebayo!

Naruto se acerco a él para besarle pero Sasuke lo detuvo poniendo la mano sobre su cara. Realmente estaba molesto.

_—_ ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa bastardo?

Oh, esa era una pregunta realmente fácil de contestar.

_—_Quiero un hijo y lo quiero ahora.

Y aquello había sonado justo como una orden con la amenaza de consecuencias nefastas si no se cumplia, pero Naruto ni siquiera se inmuto. Tranquilamente regresó al sofá y se sentó para seguir cambiando los canales y darle otra mordida a su manzana.

¿De nuevo con lo mismo?

_— _¡Ah! Estás de suerte, estoy embarazado dattebayo.

Un mordisco más a la manzana y Naruto le señaló con la cabeza a Sasuke la prueba de embarazo que estaba en una esquina de la mesa de centro.

Azul.

Prueba de embarazo positiva.

Y una fuerte y desconocida sensación invadió su ser, Sasuke no salía de su aparente y profundo asombro. Ya no tenía deseos asesinos ni sed de sangre, ¿Feliz? Oh sí, más que eso.

* * *

><p>YAAAYYY XDDD fiuf! al fin publico algo que no? LOL mi primer mpreggg awwww lol ya lo extrañaba! :3 espero les haya gustado!<p>

y quien quiera continuacion diga yo y deje review XDDDD recuerda q Jashin-sama todo lo ve òwo XDDl

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias:**

**Mpreg  
><strong>

Narusasu SasuNaru SasuNaruSasu NaruSasuNaru y todo lo que se les ocurra xD

**Mención especial y agradecimiento por haber leido comentado y aumentado mis animos para seguir escribiendo este fic a:**

**— Brye — Whatsername — Moon-9215 — Chiyo-san n.n ** — kAeDe-HiMe **** — Tsukimine12 **** — Shiga San **** — tSuKi Ai KoU **** — Luna **** — **** Marthiis Wolff — **** — **** Jenny — Lenay-chan **** — SmileSkuashSKII **** — saskenaru **** — X-x-YukO-x-X **** — **** — R. .Hot.s **** — **** Jessy — hikikomori-chan **** — Anidimuka **** — katsurag **** — vetagiXD **** — nayki **** — TheRusso **** — Aoi-Hikawa **** — Katari-chan **** — Yeshka **** — (alguien q no dejo nombre en el rev xD) **** — Violet strawberry ****

Muchas gracias a todas y todos xD son gran fuente de inspiración ;3

Ahora dejo de hablar y sin nada ms q decir, perdonen la demora, lean y disfruten xD

* * *

><p><strong>nυeve мeѕeѕ<strong>

** prιмer мeѕ **

**dιeтa  
><strong>

Se revolvió incómodo en la cama, tenía mucho calor y el abrazo de Sasuke lo estaba asfixiando. Sintió una extraña sensación en su garganta y tres minutos después estaba vomitando el helado que había comido hacia un par de horas a media noche.

Como detestaba aquello. Todo lo que comía terminaba yéndose por el escusado, cosa que le causaba mucho dolor cuando se trataba de ramen. Se estiró un poco y se lavó los dientes, su espalda le dolía un poco.

Maldita sea…

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ¡debió haber tomado las jodidas pastillas y olvidarse de la estupidez del destino! Y todo por culpa del idiota de Sasuke, ojala pudiese hacerle sentir lo mismo que él sentía.

— **¿Estás bien?**

Y como llamado el nombrado apareció de la nada, camino hasta Naruto y le sujetó por la cintura. El rubio tenía los ojos rojos al igual que la nariz y las mejillas a causa del vómito.

— **Sí, tengo hambre, ttebayo.**

Se soltó del agarre para lavarse la cara y luego tomar un paño para secarse, era increíble lo rápido que se reponía. Sasuke sonrío de lado y salió del baño.

— **Iré a preparar el desayuno, apresúrate y vístete. Hoy es la cita con Tsunade.**

Naruto gruñó molesto. Odiaba que le diera órdenes y más aún, tener que salir de casa. En su único y estúpido día libre tenía que ir al doctor, seguramente la vieja le regañaría por no haber ido antes.

— **Desde ahora tendrás que hacer una dieta muy rigurosa, el embarazo no es tan fácil como suele pensarse.**

La rubia leía los informes de Naruto mientras escribía algo en una hoja, era un caso muy normal pero quería tratarlo especialmente ella. Después de todo Naruto era su único nieto.

— **¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?**

Sin dudarlo protesto, nunca en su vida había intentado estar a dieta y no era algo que ahora estuviese dispuesto a probar.

— **Es por el bien del bebé Naruto.**

Desde que llegó, el rubio no había echo más que sólo provocarle y ella, intentaba no golpearle. Para su suerte, Sasuke estaba allí y eso era lo importante.

—** ¡Pero yo no quiero hacer ninguna dieta, dattebayo!**

Sasuke, cansado de la situación, no pudo aguantar ni un minuto más y sin duda explotó.

— **¡Pues tendrás que hacerla!**

Naruto le miró de mala manera y muy enojado salió del consultorio de mala gana seguido por Shizune.

—**¡Eres un bastardo!**

Ahora que ambos estaban solos, podrían platicar con calma. Tsunade sonrío divertida. Era bien sabido por ella y también por otros, que Naruto no quería tener hijos y era algo que con frecuencia le ocultaba a Sasuke.

— **Felicidades, lo has conseguido.**

— **Gracias, ahora dígame todo lo que necesito saber.**

Era terriblemente cómodo para ambos el ser directos y hablar sin la presencia de Naruto, porque él bien sabía como hacerles molestar.

— **Bien, hay unas cosas muy importantes: para el desarrollo sano y equilibrado del bebé tiene que seguir una dieta, basada en vegetales, carnes blancas, frutas y grasas naturales.**

**— Nada de ramen.**

— **Exacto, nada de ramen. Tampoco azucares, comida chatarra y nada de lo que usualmente suele comer. Sé que será difícil y por eso quiero proponerte algo.**

**— Te escucho.**

La sonrisa de Tsunade se ensanchó, Sasuke se inclinó un poco hacía el escritorio y ambos se miraron fijamente.

Ese par de miradas no podían significar nada bueno, al menos no para Naruto.

¿Dieta? ¡Ja! Esa vieja estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que él haría una estúpida dieta, no estaba gordo ni tampoco tenía kilos de más. Simplemente esperaría a que el idiota de su esposo saliera del estúpido consultorio de su amargada abuela para irse a su casa.

¿Eran ideas suyas o estaba molesto sin ninguna razón?

Cambios de humor…

¡Oh! Cierto, otra estúpida consecuencia de estar embarazado. ¿Por qué no había tomado la maldita pastilla? Reprendiéndose mentalmente, le dio una fuerte mordida a la barra de chocolate que había llevado consigo en un caso de _emergencia_ y esa sin duda era una. Tras un par de mordiscos más, se dedico a mirar el techo con aburrimiento. Respiró pausadamente e intento tranquilizarse, los estúpidos síntomas del embarazo no le ganarían.

Y ahora estaba nuevamente en una batalla campal contra sí mismo. Una parte de sí se auto reprendía por ser idiota y dejarlo todo a la suerte, la otra le decía que valía la pena, que todo era por la felicidad de Sasuke.

¿Y su felicidad qué?

Arrugó el entrecejo y estuvo a punto de morder de nuevo su chocolate cuando _alguien_ se lo arrebato de las manos.

**— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces Sasuke-Teme?**

Y nuevamente los cambios de humor se hicieron presentes, al parecer estos sólo le provocaban molestia y un pésimo carácter. El moreno lo ignoró y tiró el chocolate a la basura para luego mirarlo molesto.

— **Estás a dieta, Usuratonkashi.**

Y después de ese día, todo cambió.

El reloj marcaba las tres y cuarto de la madrugada. Sasuke no podía dormir, Naruto no dejaba de pasearse dormido de un lado de la cama al otro. Demasiado inquieto para su gusto. Tenía una de las piernas del rubio sobre su cadera y de no ser por sus buenos reflejos, posiblemente tendría un ojo morado porque Naruto no dejaba de golpear y patear en sueños.

Un par de veces intentó abrazarle para calmar sus pesadillas, pero Naruto no sufría de ellas, simplemente era una bestia inquieta. Y más de una vez estuvo tentando a arrojarlo directo al suelo de una patada, pero por la seguridad de su hijo se contuvo.

Pensar que el bebé podría ser igual que inquieto e hiperactivo que Naruto le hacía sonreír y a la misma vez imaginarse los terribles dolores de cabeza que ese par le daría.

Por el bien de la humanidad, no era sano tener a dos Naruto's Uzumaki en el mismo planeta.

Ver a su esposo dormir, era la paz más grande del universo si contaba con el mal humor que últimamente había tenido a causa del embarazo. Y Naruto no era el único con síntomas, todos los días él sufría un dolor de cabeza monumental a causa de las malcriadeces y estupideces del rubio.

"_— ¡Quiero ramen, quiero helado, la dieta es estúpida, dattebayo!"_

En otra ocasión, seguramente habría terminado golpeándolo. Pero ahora no podía hacer nada más que no fuera obligarle a seguir el régimen y guardar silencio ante los constantes berrinches.

_El embarazo no es nada fácil…_

Tsunade se lo había advertido. Suspiró cansado.

Lo único que deseaba era dormir un poco después de una semana en vela. Movió la pierna sobre sí y con resignación, la acomodo de la forma más decente posible y que el rubio le permitió sobre la cama. Le abrazo con delicadeza y paso una pierna por encima de las caderas de Naruto, quizás así podría contenerlo.

No paso demasiado tiempo para que se quedase completamente dormido, realmente necesitaba descansar y dormir en el sofá no era una opción que su orgullo le permitiese.

El molesto sonido del despertador le arrebato su sueño, marcaba las seis en punto. Se revolvió perezoso entre las sabanas y buscó entre las mismas a quien debería estar a su lado pero no lo estaba.

Cinco minutos después, estaba en el baño aseándose como de costumbre y en veinte minutos más, estaba listo para trabajar. Salió de la habitación en busca del responsable de su desvelo y lo encontró cocinando uno de sus "famosos" desayunos, huevos con tocino y mucho aceite.

Una vena de ira y enojo palpitó en su frente ¿Acaso era idiota? No podía comer esa clase de cosas, no durante la gestación.

Con sigilo, se le acercó por detrás y le tocó el hombro asustándolo.

— **Naruto** — Le llamó, reuniendo la poca paciencia que tenía para no ahorcarle. — **¿Qué demonios crees que haces?**

La falta de sueño producía un estado molesto en Sasuke, además de encontrarle a punto de comer semejante desastre aumentaba su mal humor.

**— ¡Eh… nada! ¡Bastardo, me has asustado, dattebayo!**

Naruto se maldijo internamente, había olvidado por completo el despertador. De haberlo apagado, podría haber comido aquello que le hacia agua la boca y lo que Sasuke y la vieja le habían prohibido.

Y es que, estar a dieta no era nada divertido.

— **Sí es así, esto esta de más.**

Sasuke apartó a Naruto y tomó el asta del sartén, llevando hasta el fregadero y vaciando su contenido en el. Abrió el grifo del agua y lavó el utensilio de cocina bajo la mirada atónita del rubio, luego lo seco y lo puso en su lugar.

— **¡Tú!**

Naruto estaba sorprendido y a la vez tan molesto, sus hormonas se revolvieron al ver como lo que planeaba comer era "destruido".

**— ¿Qué?**

Cruzado de brazos, Sasuke se apoyó en el mesón y le miró como si nada hubiese pasado.

— **¡Te odio! ¡Eres un monstruo, dattebayo!**

En menos de un minuto, se escuchó el portazo de la habitación, que se había vuelto una costumbre desde hacía un par de semanas. Naruto se enojaba y terminaba por encerrarse en la habitación hasta que tuviese hambre y saliera o, hasta que él fuese a buscarle.

Miró el reloj, 6:24 am. Aún estaba a tiempo de llegar al trabajo.

Con pesadez, sacó las verduras de la nevera y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

Después de una más de sus discusiones maritales acerca de lo asquerosa y nutritiva que era la comida, llevó a Naruto a su trabajo.

No quería que condujese solo, no porque estaba siendo un loco sobre protector sino más bien quería evitarse el tener que ir a la comisaría a buscar a su esposo por desacato a las autoridades y mucho menos verle en uno de esos videos de persecuciones policiales por el mal carácter que tenía últimamente.

Estaba cansado, tenía un montón de trabajo y el ser uno de los dueños de la empresa aumentaba sus responsabilidades.

Su móvil sonó y rápidamente contestó, era Naruto quien seguramente le llamaba para insultarlo o algo parecido. Podría jurar que el rubio seguía molesto.

**— ¿Qué quieres?**

**— ¿Vendrás a almorzar?**

**— No, tengo mucho trabajo.**

**— Bien.**

Antes de poder decir otra cosa Naruto le corto la llamada. Sasuke se imaginaba el rostro de su esposo y como había imaginado, éste aún seguía enojado. Sonrío divertido, nunca fue tan fácil molestar de aquella manera al rubio.

Después de un par de horas, término con todo el trabajo que tenía acumulado. Los inexistentes resultados positivos de dejar a Naruto solo le incentivaron de sobre manera. Podría imaginarse con facilidad la cantidad de atrocidades que su estúpido esposo podría estar haciendo, además de la cara de tonto que pondría cuando le atrapase.

Oh sí, no podía esperar…

Una vez terminados los últimos detalles, completamente satisfecho y tranquilo con su potencial, decidió tomarse el resto del día libre. Antes de ir a casa, se detuvo en el mercado y compró un par de cosas para el almuerzo. Aún tenía tiempo de llegar y cocinar antes de que Naruto llegase, lo mejor era que éste no sabía que sí iría a casa.

Por petición, orden y amenaza suya, Naruto redujo su horario de trabajo a cuatro horas por día, lo que le dejaba todas las tardes libres. No debía esforzarse demasiado y era bien sabido por él que su esposo era un completo perezoso y que sin duda se quedaba dormido en la oficina.

También sabía que Naruto no prepararía nada sano al encontrarse solo y lo más posible es que no comiera sino más bien que se tragara todo lo que encontrase a su paso para luego vomitarlo a los pocos minutos.

Silenciosamente, abrió la puerta del departamento y la cerró de la misma manera. Se dirigió a la cocina y lo que encontró le produjo uno de sus ya normales dolores de cabeza.

¿Acaso no podía dejarlo solo ni por cinco minutos?

Naruto estaba apoyado sobre el mesón de la cocina esperando a que el agua de la olla hirviera. Tenía un tazón de ramen instantáneo en una mano y nos palillos en la otra.

Sasuke, en un vano e inútil intento, se masajeo la cien para tratar de calmar el dolor de cabeza y el creciente enojo.

—**Naruto… ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?**

El nombrado se dio la vuelta lentamente, había estado tan concentrado en el agua que no había escuchado el sonido de la puerta. Ahora, con agilidad ocultó el tazón y los palillos detrás de su espalda y le sonrío nervioso.

**— ¡Sasuke!...has venido ¡que sorpresa, dattebayo!**

Lo había descubierto _in fraganti_.

Intento sonar lo más natural posible, en verdad quería comer aquello, en verdad lo quería. Pero para su mala suerte, su esposo no le permitiría siquiera probarlo. De mala manera, Sasuke apagó el fuego, vacío el agua en el fregadero, le quito el tazón de ramen instantáneo y lo abrió para que su contenido se fuese junto al agua.

El rostro indignado del rubio se vio acompañado de un puchero y unas falsas lágrimas. Naruto sabía que no podría convencer a Sasuke, aunque le rogara sabía que no probaría siquiera una sola gota de ramen.

**— ¡Realmente te odio, ttebayo!**

Seguido de aquello nuevamente el estruendo de la puerta, al paso que iba, terminaría rompiéndola.

Sasuke, como de costumbre no le dio importancia al acto tan infantil y tonto digno de su esposo, después de todo era su trabajo impedir que cometiera toda clase de estupidez y aquella sin duda era una de tantas.

En la habitación, Naruto, sin pensarlo se arrojó en la desarreglada cama. Como lo extrañaba, y vaya que lo extrañaba. Los fideos, la carne, la sopa ¡Todo! Todo en el ramen era perfecto, como le gustaría que su esposo fuese tan perfecto como su amado ramen.

Acostado en la cama sintió el sueño pesado, arrugó el ceño. Odiaba dormir demasiado, al final del día no había hecho nada de lo que solía realizar. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido. De inmediato, cayó dormido mientras soñaba con aquel delicioso tazón que tanto extrañaba.

Sasuke suspiro y sacó los vegetales de la bolsa, era tan complicado estar cada instante junto a Naruto, era complicado el tener que aguantar sus malos humores y los reproches por la comida. Estaba conciente del apetito de su esposo, pero éste debía entender que llevaba un niño en su vientre y que cualquier cosa que hiciese podría afectarle.

_El embarazo no es fácil…_

Y estaba conciente de ello, diariamente se lo repetía. Apenas había pasado sólo un mes y ya habían sucedido demasiados cambios. Por su parte no le importaba en lo absoluto si el rubio se comportaba como un maldito, que estuviese de mal humor todo el día o que sufriera cambios de humor repentinos. El soportaría todo aquello.

Y reconocía que quién realmente se comportaba como un maldito, no era nadie más que él, pero era algo necesario. Por eso debía redimirse con pequeños actos e imperceptibles detalles.

Que Naruto no pudiese comer lo que deseaba no implicaba que no podía comer algo sano y muy, muy parecido.

En el país del ramen, donde las hojas de los árboles eran fideos y las flores pequeños trozos de vegetales, donde el río era sopa y los animales pedazos de carnes, Naruto paseaba feliz con dos inmensos palillos, estaba en el paraíso.

**— Naruto…**

Sintió a lo lejos una voz que inmediatamente reconoció, ese bastardo. Sasuke estaba intentando sacarlo de su mundo.

— **Naruto…**

Volvió a llamarle, esta vez meciéndolo un poco.

— **Naruto, el ramen esta listo.**

Aquello fue suficiente para que el rubio despertara de aquel dulce sueño, tristemente el país del ramen no existía pero por suerte y si no había escuchado mal, el ramen estaba listo.

Se levantó de un golpe haciendo que su presión variara y se mareo un poco, Sasuke lo sostuvo y espero a que se le pasara.

**— Imbécil, no te levantes de esa manera.**

Pero Naruto no escuchaba insultos ni nada parecido, la palabra ramen quedo grabada en su mente.

— **¿Dónde esta mi ramen?**

Minutos después ambos estaban en la cocina, el rubio no lo podía creer. Sasuke le había preparado ramen ¡ramen! Luego de comerse aproximadamente cuatro tazones de aquello tan delicioso, se sintió satisfecho pero había una duda revoloteando en su cabeza.

Aquel ramen estaba delicioso, pero no sabía igual al que solía comer, tenía algo diferente.

— **Oí, Sasuke.**

El moreno estaba lavando los platos mientras el rubio comía, se sentía satisfecho de haber preparado semejante cosa y totalmente sano. Odiaba a veces las cosas que Naruto le hacia hacer.

**— ¿Uhm?**

**— ¿Qué cosa le pusiste al ramen?**

¡Bingo! La pregunta del millón. Sasuke sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría y por eso decidió esperar. Si le decía su contenido desde el principio, lo más seguro es que no se lo hubiese comido. Sasuke sonrío malvado.

**— Pollo, fideos integrales, vegetales y tubérculos, sopa de bacalao y algunos pedazos de tofu ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

El color del rostro de Naruto cambio de tostado a pálido y de pálido a un verde azulado.

**— ¡Tú, hijo de...!**

Y lo que Sasuke escucho esa vez, no fue el sonido de la puerta de su habitación, sino más bien la del baño.

* * *

><p>Yoshh! XD espero realmente les haya gustado y mil, MIL GRACIAS! a todas las personas q leyeron xD realmente me animan a continuar! espero este capitulo les haya gustado y si quieren q continue solo diganlo..! XD<p>

gracias de nuevo y espero sus comentarios! :D

¿review? :3

recuerda q Jashin sama todo lo ve! òwo XD

¡Review! :3

l

l

l

V


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla xD

Made In Daneshka

* * *

><p><strong>nυeve мeѕeѕ<strong>

**ѕegυndo мeѕ **

**мal нυмor**

― **Naruto, levántate.**

― **Cinco minutos más…**

_Cinco minutos más tarde…_

― **Levántate ya.**

― **Ya voy…**

_Diez minutos más tarde…_

― **Naruto, levántate. Llegaremos tarde.**

― **Diez minutos más…**

_Quince minutos más tarde…_

Y cuando Sasuke perdió la paciencia y estuvo dispuesto a sacar a su esposo de la cama con una súper patada que lo haría ir al baño directamente…

― **¡Naruto…!**

― **¡Déjame en paz maldita sea, ya voy!**

…Una almohada terminó en su cara al igual que la puerta de la habitación.

_Veinte minutos más tarde…_

Fastidiado, amargado y molesto, Sasuke terminó de preparar el desayuno y se sentó en la mesa en espera de su esposo.

La comida se enfrió, él se enojo y como una bestia enfurruñada se levantó y abrió de un golpe la puerta de la habitación para encontrase con un Naruto durmiente envuelto entre las sabanas.

― **¡Naruto!**

_Diez minutos más tarde…_

Intentando calmar sus impulsos asesinos y su instinto golpeador, Sasuke conducía directo al hospital al lado de un Naruto en calzoncillos, con una camiseta medio puesta y una sola pantufla, con dos bocados de desayuno y aún dormido.

_Veinte minutos más tarde…_

Cansado, amargado y molesto, Naruto intentaba orinar dentro del recolector de muestras mientras evitaba no quedarse dormido en el vestidor del consultorio de Tsunade.

_Treinta minutos más tarde…_

Naruto estaba completamente despierto, con una bandita en el brazo y con un mal humor terrible.

Tsunade no dejaba de hablar y Sasuke le miraba como si ella estuviese diciendo la cosa más importante del mundo.

¡Bah! Y una mierda.

Ese maldito bastardo de Sasuke, ¿cómo se le ocurría sacarlo de casa en ese estado? Más de una persona se le había quedado mirando fijamente por su estado desarreglado, parecía un paciente que recién se había escapado del psiquiátrico. Y ni hablar de esa vieja, ¡lo había pinchado un millón de veces y ni hablar de que tenía que orinar en pequeños envases!

Lo peor es que no había comido y todo se debía al imbécil que tenía como esposo. Sasuke, de la manera menos delicada del universo, le había hecho tragar dos bocados a la fuerza de aquella porquería que intentaba imitar a la comida.

¡Y como extrañaba la verdadera comida!

Extrañaba el Ramen, el cerdo con Ramen, los fideos con Ramen, el caldo con Ramen, ¡extrañaba cada uno de sus preciados ingredientes! Y pensar que hacia ya tiempo, no uno muy largo, había disfrutado de lo delicioso de su comida favorita.

Ahora tenía que escoger entre fideos y arroz integrales, caldos de bacalao, frutas y verduras y únicamente carnes blancas.

¡Como los odiaba!

Al igual que el montón de suplementos que debía tomar. El ácido fólico, el hierro, el calcio y otro montón de cosas de las cuales había olvidado el nombre, ¡joder! Eso no era vida.

― **Todo esta en orden, me sorprende que hayas seguido las indicaciones debidamente, Naruto.** – Tsunade sonrió en una especie de burla hacia su nieto, ella sabía perfectamente que si lo hacia no era porque lo deseaba sino porque Sasuke lo obligaba y eso, sinceramente le causaba mucha gracia, en especial los pucheros y las malcriadeces del rubio.

― **Todo _gracias_ a tu fiel sirviente** – Naruto respondió con sarcasmo y señaló disimuladamente a Sasuke sin siquiera mirarlo.

― **De nada, es todo un placer cuidar a mi hijo.** – Pero Sasuke no era ningún tonto y si se trataba de sarcasmos, el no tenía problemas en manejarlos.

― **Vete al infierno.**

― **Después de ti.**

Era increíble cómo ese par no podía estar en la misma habitación sin intentar matarse entre ellos, porque no era para nadie un secreto el mal humor que ambos llevaban tatuado en la frente.

Naruto estaba de mal humor a causa del embarazo y las hormonas y Sasuke también, ambos estaban completamente insoportables y rara vez se miraban entre ellos.

Pero, ¿Quién lo haría después de dos meses de embarazo con un rubio súper malcriado y un moreno extra amargado?

Las cosas entre ellos no iban del todo bien y eso era algo que también podría verse dibujado en las líneas de insatisfacción de sus rostros.

Tsunade sonrió divertida, ella aceptaba la negación de Naruto ante los hijos y le había advertido a Sasuke que no sería nada fácil, pero ambos quisieron correr con la responsabilidad y eso era lo que resultaba de todo aquello.

Lo realmente gracioso es que apenas habían pasado dos meses...

Y ella evitaba el preguntar el por qué del mal estado de Naruto quién ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de cepillarse los dientes, ya que conocía perfectamente la insana y enfermiza costumbre de Sasuke por llegar a tiempo a todos lados.

El embarazo no era algo fácil como todos pensaban y ella ya había cumplido ante el mundo ya habiéndoles advertido y antes de que las miradas matasen, los echó a ambos fuera de su consultorio.

De camino a casa ninguno se dirigió la palabra. Aburrido, Naruto miró a Sasuke disimuladamente encontrandolo tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se habia tomado la molestia de voltear a verle.

Maldito bastardo...

Una vez que el auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento del edificio, Naruto rápidamente le quitó las llaves a Sasuke bajó del auto y se subió de la misma manera al elevador a la par que veía como las puertas del mismo se cerraban en la cara de un molesto Sasuke.

¡Ja! Ese seria su castigo por haberlo hecho salir de casa en pijama, no le dejaría entrar y Sasuke tendria que pasar la noche debajo de algun puente o algo por el estilo. Naruto sonrió con malicia, dejando ver una mueca vengativa en su rostro.

Despreocupadamente, marcó el último piso y espero con impaciencia acompañado por la ridicula musica de espera. Y una vez que el estridente timbre sonó avisandole que habia llegado a su destino, Naruto practicamente corrió por el corto pasillo hasta su puerta y sin reparos y con rapidez la abrió, encontrandose con una oscuridad inusual.

Con flojera, tanteo la pared en busca del interruptor de la luz encontrandose con una inesperada visita una vez que las luces se encendieron.

― **¡Sorpresa! **

Toda su familia, la poca que poseia, estaba reunida en la mitad de su sala en conjunto con la familia de Sasuke y varios amigos y compañeros de trabajo de ambos en lo que parecia ser una fiesta terriblemente mal decorada.

― **¡Muchas felicidades!**

― **¡Estamos muy felices por ti!**

― **¡Ya era hora, Naruto!**

Entre los presentes, destacaba la cabellera rosa de Sakura al igual que la de Ino. Shikamaru y Temari habían ido también con sus dos pequeños hijos. Chouji, Kiba y Shino también estaban presentes. Y no pudo evitar el sentirse feliz de ver a Jiraiya, a Iruka, a Kakashi, además de Tsunade, Shizune y también a Pon Pon. Gaara, su mejor amigo, estaba acompañado de Sai.

Además de sus amigos y familia, también reconoció a Suigetsu y a Karin, realmente no sabía cómo ese par de locos había terminado casándose pero suponía que era algo parecido a su relación con Sasuke. También estaba Juugo e Itachi, acompañado de Deidara y sus cinco pequeños monstruos.

Y no sólo estaban ellos, sino un montón de conocidos y amigos más que uno por uno se acercaron para abrazarle, besarlo y felicitarlo eufóricamente mientras lo estrechaban y agitaban sin consideración.

Y Naruto, molesto, buscó con la mirada al responsable de todo aquel despliegue de afectividad a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

Ese bastardo...

Sasuke, indiferente a aquel asunto, tomó aire en exceso antes de entrar al departamento y esquivando a media humanidad, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Y las siguientes tres horas, para ambos, fueron terriblemente extenuantes.

Naruto tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo a sonreir cansinamente mientras comia la deliciosa, aunque asquerosa, combinacion de pollo con vegetales que Chouji, uno de sus amigos ademas de chef, habia preparado para todos.

Cansado y al mismo tiempo satisfecho, Naruto se dejó caer en el mullido sofá acompañado por sus cinco traviesos e incansables sobrinos.

― **¡Naruto Oji-chan! ¿Será niña o niño?**

― **¡Queremos jugar con el bebé!**

― **¿Puedes ponerle mi nombre? ¡Seria genial si se llamara igual a mí!**

― **¡No! ¡Se llamara igual a mí!**

― **¡Oji-chan!**

Y allí era cuando los abrazos y las caritas infantiles se acababan para dar paso a las discusiones, peleas y jalones de cabello entre los pequeños cinco diablillos.

― **¡Mocosos! **– Gracias al cielo, el progenitor de los pequeños apareció en el momento más indicado. ― **¡Vayan a molestar a su padre!**

Suspirando aliviado, Naruto agradeció eternamente el poder que Deidara tenía sobre sus hijos porque estos, ante los gritos de su padre, no dudaron en obedecerlo inmediatamente.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco, como solía llamarlos su padre, bajaron del sofá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se perdieron entre los demás invitados en búsqueda de su otro progenitor.

Deidara, irónicamente, se había casado con su mejor rival al igual que él. El rubio llevaba casado con Itachi por lo menos diez años y de ese feliz y explosivo matrimonio habían resultado cinco traviesos y malgeniados niños. Tres revoltosos rubios y dos lindas y delicadas morenas gemelas.

― **¿Cómo te sientes?** ― Deidara se sentó a su lado al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un vaso con jugo de naranja especialmente preparado para él.

― **Cansado, muy cansado. Todo esto del embarazo es realmente complicado.**

Y entonces, Deidara rió malicioso y se acomodó mejor en el tan cómodo sofá. ― **Valdrá la pena, te lo aseguro.**

― **¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello? **– Naruto le miró desconfiado y con el ceño fruncido bebió su jugo.

― **Lo sabrás cuando lo veas, ahora sólo puedo decirte que no acabara pronto.**

― **¿Por qué lo dices?**

― **Porque tus suegros acaban de llegar.**

― **Mierda…**― Naruto por su parte, estuvo a punto de cometer un asesinato marital. ¿A quién demonios se le había ocurrido invitar al suegro mitad ogro mitad orco?

― **Tranquilo, no es tan malo como parece** – Y con otra risa maliciosa, Deidara se levantó para saludar a Fugaku y Mikoto, sus igualmente suegros.

¿Qué no era tan malo como parecía? Por supuesto que no, ¡lo era el doble! Porque para nadie había sido un secreto la poca simpatía que sentía Fugaku por Naruto cuando Sasuke lo presento como su pareja y futuro esposo. La misma odiosidad que le demostró a Deidara al principio de su relación con Itachi.

Ese hombre era realmente insoportable…

Para su mala suerte, cuando Naruto se levanto del sofá para intentar escapar, su querido suegro se atravesó en su camino y le abrazó fuertemente mientras le miraba agradecido haciendo que se sintiera en la dimensión desconocida o alguno de esos programas tontos de cámara oculta.

―** Me has hecho un abuelo completo.**

Después de ello, Fugaku fue a saludar a sus hijos que estaban estratégicamente parados cerca del balcón principal del departamento.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Acaso necesitaba seis nietos para ser un abuelo completo? Porque eso significaría que cinco no eran suficientes y… ¡basta! De inmediato detuvo su mente, no deseaba demasiados pensamientos tediosos en su cabeza.

Y aún con la sorpresa inundándole, Naruto volvió a la realidad cuando su adorable suegra le abrazo cariñosamente. Con Mikoto, nunca había tenido problemas, ella realmente le había ayudado a soportar el carácter odioso e insoportable de Fugaku además del de su propio esposo.

― **Naruto-kun, estamos realmente agradecidos.** ― Seguido de un pequeño beso en su mejilla. ― **Has hecho muy feliz a Sasuke**. – Y tras ello, Mikoto siguió los pasos de su esposo para saludar con efusivos abrazos a sus cinco revoltosos nietos que se encontraban encima de su abuelo.

En resumidas cuentas, aquello significaba que ya no tendría una mala relación con su suegro, ¿cierto? Y sin prestarle mayor atención al asunto, Naruto volvió al cómodo sofá.

Realmente estaba cansado…

Lo único que deseaba en ese preciso momento era poder escapar hasta su habitación y tomar la siesta más larga de toda su vida, aunque sabía que con todo el ruido que hacían sus invitados no tan invitados le seria incapaz conciliar el sueño adecuadamente.

Naruto suspiró cansadamente y así transcurrió una hora…

El reír de los niños corriendo por su casa lo estresaban, las conversaciones interminables y sin sentido no dejaban de resonar en sus oídos en un continuo blah blah blah. El sueño le dominaba y nadie parecía querer terminar con la improvisada reunión y todos se habían colocado en puntos estratégicos en el camino que daba directo a su habitación para seguramente, impedirle que se escapara y se escondiera debajo de las sabanas.

Oh sí, su mal humor estaba empeorando.

El hecho de que estuviese embarazado, de por si le traía estrés y cansancio extremo sin siquiera mover un dedo. No podía comer lo que le gustaba y lo que comía era terriblemente asqueroso y terminaba casi en su totalidad vertido en el baño a causa de las náuseas y vómitos.

Tenía sueño, esa mañana quería simplemente quedarse durmiendo hasta que se aburriera pero eso simplemente no pasó. Sasuke le despertó a mitad de su sueño en el país del Ramen y eso le molestó en demasía, además de haber tenido que salir de casa en malas condiciones con respecto a su vestimenta y a su aseo personal.

Maldito Sasuke…

No siendo suficiente, había sido victima de una sangrienta Tsunade que posiblemente extrajo casi toda su sangre para esas estúpidas pruebas, además de haberlo obligado a orinar en pequeños envases de muestra.

¡Aún cuando ni siquiera tenía ganas de orinar!

Malditas jeringas, envases de muestra y banditas…

Y para colmo, un montón de gente había invadido su hogar para felicitarlo y hacer una fiesta en su honor cuando él lo único que deseaba era arrojarse a los brazos eternos de su cómoda cama y dormir hasta el fin de los tiempos.

¡Hasta el jodido fin de los tiempos!

Y no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, de lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que su paciencia se había acabado. Y como un demente, apagó la música que Kiba se había tomado el atrevimiento de poner para mejorar el ambiente. Una vez que todos habían volteado la mirada para verle, Naruto hizo lo mismo y actuó como si de un padre que acaba de regresar a casa y se encontraba con la nada agradable sorpresa de que su primogénito había hecho una fiesta sin su consentimiento.

**― ¡Todo el mundo fuera de mi casa!**

Anonadados, todos los presentes le miraron sorprendidos. Y como si ni fuese suficiente, además de los gritos, Naruto no dudo en encerrarse en su habitación, no sin antes dar un fuerte y estruendoso portazo.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Naruto?

Sasuke, por su parte, lo más amable que pudo, se disculpó con todos los presentes en nombre de su esposo y en menos de veinte minutos, después de una rápida ronda de besos y abrazos, el departamento había quedado completamente vacío.

― **Te dije que el embarazo no seria fácil** – Y le era inevitable recordar el comentario ácido de Tsunade, porque aunque le molestara admitirlo, la vieja tenía razón.

Al igual que la rubia, su madre también le había dado un consejo. ― **Sólo tenle paciencia, es cosa del embarazo.**

Seguido por Itachi. ― **Se fuerte.**

Y Deidara. ― **Se le pasará dentro de un par de semanas.**

Además de Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, su padre, Sakura, Neji, Gaara y el resto de todos los invitados que, irónicamente, todos terminaban en la misma conclusión directa o indirectamente.

El embarazo no era nada fácil y todo su peso caería sobre sus espaldas y él tendría que soportarlo con mucha paciencia y un temple de acero.

Porque después de todo, el que había insistido y presionado en tener un hijo había sido él.

Así que, respirando y limpiando un poco el desorden y la mala decoración, Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para pensar las cosas con detenimiento.

Sí, Naruto estaba sufriendo un terrible ataque de hormonas y eso, indudablemente le afectaba a él ¿Pero debía dejarse llevar? No, no debía.

Y una vez terminado de limpiar y ordenar sus pensamientos, Sasuke entró a la habitación dispuesto a descansar aun cuando apenas eran pasado el medio día. Silenciosamente, se despojó de su ropa y quedando en ropa interior, se metió entre las sábanas un poco alejado del cuerpo de su esposo.

Si bien sabía que el embarazo no era fácil, haría todo lo posible por hacerlo lo más llevadero y cómodo para ambos aún cuando Naruto no pareciera querer colaborar demasiado.

― **Juré que te patearía si venías a reclamarme o algo así** – A su lado, Naruto se acercó a él para abrazarle. Se sentía tan extraño y a la vez cálido.

Sasuke simplemente correspondió a su abrazo y decidió no decir palabra alguna, porque posiblemente cualquier cosa que dijera seria motivo de una discusión. Así que simplemente dejo que Naruto le abrazara cual oso hasta quedarse dormido.

Porque después de todo, su mal humor parecía haber desaparecido.

* * *

><p>Yoshhhh! he vuelto!<p>

Mil perdones y mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto xD pero como muchs sabran, la falta de internet no me ayuda en nada xD

espero q lo medianamente largo de este capitulo les guste! lo hice con mucho AMOR XD

para todos ustedes! espero les haya gustado y q se preparen psicologicamente porque este fic apenas comienza xD

tendra tantas sorpresas que ni siquiera se imaginaran las locuras q he inventado para este fic xD

prometo subir el resto de los fics que estoy escribiendo pronto :3

espero me perdonen xD pero espero mas q lo hayan disfrutado :3

las hormonas ponen de mal humor a Naruto y vuelven loco a Sasuke!

hahahahahaha

les quieroadoro 3

Reviews~! XD

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
